


To Be By Your Side

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, New Parents Stydia, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Stiles Stilinski Has No Chill, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stiles and Lydia's Children, Stressed Stiles Stilinski, There are people pissing him off and Stiles loses every last shred of patiences, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles is on the other side of the country working when Lydia goes into labor.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	To Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Mentions of giving birth and swearing.
> 
> Was I in the middle of working on one of my WIPs I put on hold to do Kinktober: Yes.
> 
> Could I focus on my WIP while the idea for this story was rattling around in my head: No absolutely not.
> 
> Did I stop working on my WIP to write this story: Yes Yes I did.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this story!

Stiles’ jaw is clenched tightly in anger, the rage that had been slowly building in his chest over the last two and half weeks is close to exploding out of the FBI agent as he viciously glares at the two feuding Alphas in front of him, who had refused to sign the treaty Anna and him had painstakingly put together. The two Alpha’s respective Emissaries had contacted the FBI’s Supernatural Division seeking assistance with building a treaty between their rivaling packs and the Director had sent Stiles and Anna due to their connection to Beacon Hill’s local True Alpha led pack, figuring that connection would make the two wolves more likely to cooperate despite Stiles’ numerous and very vocal protests. The human hadn’t appreciated being sent to the other side of the country when his pregnant wife was just a month away from her due date and could go into labor early since she was carrying twins. The entire time the agents had been here in this small, middle of nowhere town in North Carolina had been spent playing peacekeeper between the two hostile packs whose Alphas had refused to make any compromises or even speak to one another without their default volume set to yelling. The frustrated FBI Agent can feel his finger twitching against his holstered gun, an immense desire to just shoot the two feuding wolves and be done with the whole thing creeping into his thoughts, as he angrily watches the two Werewolves scream at each other, flashing claws and fangs to try and intimidate the other while their packs growl and sneer at each other. Stiles can feel yet another painful headache slowly building, a painful pulsing sensation rattling his brain, as he watches what essentially is a pissing contest between the two packs, cursing his boss for sending him here and wishing he was curled up around his wife, talking about what to name their twins, instead of standing in this dusty old barn dealing with this level of stupid. 

“I can’t believe we are still here, it’s been almost three weeks of this shit.”

Snorting Stiles looks over at his partner, silently agreeing with the magician who has also had just about enough of these Alphas as he has over the past few weeks. The two agents had drafted what they had thought was a pretty fair territory agreement that would ensure each pack had ample amount of space to themselves with the town acting as neutral zone between their two pack lands. Neither Alpha had liked the fact that the town hadn’t been included in their territory but had been included in the area they would be sworn to protect and had started their yelling match almost an hour ago. Stiles was just about ready to call it a day when his phone rang in his pocket, the notes of his wife’s designated ring tone just barely heard over the shouts of the two wolves. ‘Seriously they are both grown ass adults, you’d think they’d be able to deal with this calmly instead of yelling and huffing like toddlers who don’t get their way.’ The 30 year old thinks as he pulls out his phone and answers his wife’s call.

“Hey baby, I can’t really talk right now. Can I call you back in a little bit?”

“Stiles I think you can make time SINCE I’M LITERALLY ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR GOD DAMN CHILDREN!”

Lydia screams into the phone, pain searing through her body as she tries to breathe through a contraction, cursing the fact that her husband is on the other side of the country instead of with her while Malia and Kira scramble to call her doctor and Melissa. Stiles is quiet on the other end, pissing the in labour banshee off even more before her chest clenches in fear when a gunshot rings out over the line. 

“STILES!”

“Baby give me one sec ok, just follow the breathing techniques Melissa showed you.”

Lydia feels her heart rate relax at the sound of his voice, going through her breathing exercises as she directs Kira to her hospital bag and throws Malia her keys, frowning when she hears Stiles yelling before realizing he’s talking to whoever is with him. Stiles winced, pulling his phone away from his ear while his wife screamed at him through the phone speakers, ignoring the looks he got from his partner and a few curious wolves as he stares at the fighting Alphas for a moment before he is pulling out his gun, flicking off the safety and firing a shot into the air to quiet the area while his brain catches up with what Lydia had just said to him. His mind is racing as he realizes he is about to miss the birth of his children all because the two idiots in front of him, who had finally shut up after the gun shot, had been refusing to cooperate with each other or the agents. This realization was the straw that broke the camel’s back, destroying any last bit of patience Stiles had left as he calmly responds to his wife’s panicked yell, fiercely glaring at the wolves before pulling the phone away from his face and taking a deep breath. 

“SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! HOLY FUCK THESE LAST FEW WEEKS YOU TWO FUCKERS HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE IRRATIONAL FUCKING TODDLERS FIGHTING OVER THE LAST CRAYON WHILE WE HAVE BEEN BUSTING MY ASS TRYING TO PLAY PEACE KEEPER FOR YOU TWO!!! NOW BECAUSE OF YOU TWO ADULT SIZED PISS BABIES I’M GOING TO MISS THE BIRTH OF MY FUCKING FIRST CHILDREN. SO HERE’S WHAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU TWO SINGULAR BRAIN CELLED MORONS ARE GOING TO SIGN THESE TREATIES AND WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE SO I CAN BE BY MY WIFE’S SIDE WHILE SHE LITERALLY PUSHES OUR CHILDREN INTO EXISTENCE OR I’M GOING TO FILL YOU BOTH WITH SO MANY BULLET HOLES YOU’RE GOING TO LOOK LIKE SWISS CHEESE WHEN I’M DONE. ALSO DON’T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THEY WON’T BE WOLFSBANE BULLETS BECAUSE THEY ABSOLUTELY WILL BE, DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR!!!!!”

Stiles screams, his eyes bulging in anger while a visible vein pulses in his forehead as he waves his gun at the two stunned alphas, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when one of them looks like they are about to start running their mouth again before firing a warning shot at the Alphas, further driving home how completely over this whole thing he was. His partner is snickering beside him while the Alphas scramble to sign the treaty, finally realizing the FBI agent was deadly serious about shooting them, as she flashes him a thumbs up and teases Stiles, asking where that attitude of his was a week ago. Sending Anna a burning glare, Stiles angrily tells the magician off before turning his attention back to his wife who was still on the phone. 

“Baby that was actually so hot and if I wasn’t about to push to human beings out of my body we wouldn’t be leaving our bed for a while.” 

Lydia says, arousal flooding her body after listening to her husband take charge and lay down the law before moaning in pain when another contraction hits her. Malia rushes to her side while she is bent over, breathing through the pain before the coyote is grabbing her hand and draining some of her pain as Stiles is talking her through the contraction. 

“Lyds it’s going to be ok baby, go with Malia and Kira to the hospital. I promise I’ll be there a soon as possible ok?”

Lydia moans out a pained response, squeezing Malia’s hand tightly as she waits for the contraction to pass, thankful for Stiles’ ramblings to keep her mind off the pain. Once she can breathe easily Malia and Kira usher her into the car and head towards the FBI Headquarters’ hospital, where Melissa and the agency doctor had setup a birthing suite that would be resistant to her banshee screams. The banshee can hear her husband barking orders at someone to hurry the hell up before he tells her he needs to hang up and promises again to be there soon. 

“You better be Stilinski or you’re going to be sorry.”

“Love you Lyds.”

“Love you too Sti, please hurry.”

Promising he will Stiles turns to the two rival Alphas, staring them down as they sign the last of the treaties before Anna’s magic washes over them and binds them to the terms. The FBI agent snatches up the treaties, roughly shoving the respective Alphas’ copy into their arms as he grumbles that he will follow through on his promise to shoot someone if he has to come back here before he is yelling at his partner to start the damn car so they can get their stuff and get the hell out of this town. The two agents fly down the streets of the tiny North Carolina town, practically skidding into their motel’s parking lot as Anna turns into the lot. Stiles barely waits for his partner to put the car in park before he his jumping out and rushing to grab their things from their room, thankful neither of them had really unpacked, as Anna quickly goes to check out. They are back on the road in less than ten minutes, racing towards the FBI’s closest portal zone almost an hour away.

“God fucking damn it I should’ve threaten to shoot those assholes earlier then I could have been home with Lydia when her water broke instead of this fucking state.”

“Sti you aren’t going to miss the birth of your twins, I’m getting you there man. Now activate the clocking gem in the dashboard so we don’t get pulled over for speeding.”

“Thanks Ans.”

Stiles mutters, his brain running a mile a second as he does what the magicians says and leans back in his seat trying to control his breathing, knowing he’ll be no use to anyone if he’s too busy freaking out. Texting Malia to keep him updated Stiles closes his eyes, trusting Anna to keep her promise as he nervously runs his hands through his hair, anxiously thinking of all the ways this could go wrong before the opening notes of Black Mambo by Glass Animals starts to blare from the speakers, filling the car with the soothing psychedelic pop. Cracking an eye open to look at his partner Stiles notices the girl smirking at him as she cranks the stereo system up loud and poorly sings along to his favourite song. Laughing at his partner’s terrible singing, Stiles flashes her a warm smile, thankful for the distraction before he joins in on her butchering of the song, the two of them belting out to song after song as they make their way to the portal zone. An hour later the two agents are finally turning onto the private service road that acts as the FBI’s portal zone and Stiles nerves are nearly fried from receiving an update from Malia ten minutes ago, telling him to hurry. 

“Prepare for the jump bro, we’re almost there. Once we jump it’ll only take us another 15 minutes to get there.”

Anna says, activating the portal crystal and submerging the car in a bright light as the agents are warped across the country, groaning when the car hits the dirt private road deep in the preserve hard, swerving slightly before the magician regains control. Pressing her foot down hard against the pedal Anna speeds down the road, drifting around the bends as she practically flies towards Headquarters so her partner can get there in time, cutting the 15 minute drive down to 9. Just like their motel Stiles barely waits for the car to stop before he is jumping out and sprinting through the front entrance as he races towards the room he knows had been set up for them, spotting Malia waiting for him after bursting through the heavy metal doors to the birthing floor. 

“Where…where is she? Did I make it?”

Stiles pants, his heart beating uncontrollably as he skids to a stop in front of Malia, frantically trying to locate his wife while he tries to catch his breath. The coyote shoves a pair of bulky looking headphones into his hands, instructing the human to put them on if he wants to keep his hearing before leading him towards a room and ushering him inside. Stiles rushes over to his wife who has yet to notice him enter the room and is currently begging Melissa for more time.

“Sweet I’m sorry but the first baby is coming now.”

“But Stiles isn’t here yet, he needs to be here.”

Lydia sobs, clenching her eyes in pain as the need to push almost overwhelms her before a warm familiar hand presses against her forehead and pushes her sweaty hair out of her face. Relief floods the banshee as she turns to find her husband beside her, weakly smiling at Stiles before he holds her hand and presses a soft kiss against her lips. 

“I’m here Lyds, it’s gonna ok baby. Let’s meet our girls.”

Stiles whispers against his wife’s lips, pressing his forehead against her as he winces when the banshee practically crushes his hand when the need to push overwhelms her again. The human is thankful for the headphones Malia had given him when Lydia lets loose a scream that shakes the room as she pushes at Melissa and their doctor’s instructions. Stiles peppers his wife’s forehead and face with soft kisses trying to distract her from the pain, desperately wishing he had some way to take her pain as she cries and screams while delivering their twins. Stiles isn’t sure how long they had been there, his focus solely on his wife until Melissa announces they can see the top of the first baby’s head, snapping the human’s eyes towards the nurse and doctor. Lydia screams as she gives birth to their first daughter, falling against Stiles’ side completely exhausted, while she pants trying to catch her breath after their daughter slips free. Melissa and their doctor quickly clean their baby off, checking to make sure she is breathing and there are no complications before the carefully nurse hands the tiny girl to Stiles, congratulating the new parents and telling Lydia to rest a bit until she needs to push again for the other twin. 

“Lyds she’s so tiny and perfect. I can’t believe we made something so fucking perfect.”

Stiles says, smiling down at his daughter as Lydia leans into his side and gently runs her fingers down the girl’s chubby cheeks, tracing the pattern of moles that are so similar to the man she loves. Their daughter has tuffs of strawberry blonde hair covering her head and the banshee can’t help but hope their girls will inherit Stiles’ beautiful amber eyes. Looking up her awestruck husband as he continues to stare at their daughter, muttering how he can’t believe they were able to make such a perfect baby girl, Lydia can’t help but smile at how excited Stiles is over their baby, happy their daughters will have the type of father she had always wanted.

“Mmmh yes she is, she has your nose and cute little moles baby. What do you want to call her Sti?”

Stiles nearly drops his newborn daughter as he whips around to face his wife, a look of totally shock on his face while he stares at his wife, an amused smirk spreading across her face before she laughs softly at his reaction. The human is sure he heard the banshee wrong, blaming the headphones for mishearing her statement. Lydia smirk shifts into a fond smile as she shakes her head at her husband, not able to believe he really thought she wasn’t going to let him name one of their daughters. ‘To be far I have been vetoing a lot of his suggestions, there’s no way we are naming our kids after some Sci-Fi character.’ The banshee thinks fondly as she breathes through a strong contraction, grabbing at Stiles’ shirt while pain flares through her body. 

“Claudia…”

“What?”

“Claudia Ann Stilinski, that’s her name.”

“Your mom would have loved that Sti.”

Lydia says pressing a soft kiss to her husband’s arm, who looks so fragile at this moment while he holds their daughter, now named after his mom. Melissa helps the banshee shift on the bed, moving into a different position and giving Stiles room to sit on the edge of the bed and lean against her as he cradles their daughter close to his chest. Stiles and Lydia lean against each other, staring at the daughter and trading soft touches while they wait for the banshee to need to start pushing again. The human shifts his daughter in his arms so she is resting in one arm, leaving a free one for his wife to grab while she delivers their second daughter almost an hour and half after their first. There second daughter comes a lot faster and is soon bundled into Lydia’s arms while Stiles stares at her and lightly runs his fingers down the side of the newborns face, his mind struggling to understand how he and Lydia made two somethings so perfect. The girl is almost completely identical to her sister aside from the pattern of tiny moles decorating her face.

“Allison. Her name is going to be Allison Grace Stilinski.”

“It’s perfect Lyds.”

Stiles says, tears of pure happiness flooding his eyes as he presses a kiss to his wife’s lips before he presses a kiss to each of his daughter’s foreheads, relieved he made it in time. He knew he’s never forgive himself if he had missed this moment. The new family lie together, content to just breathe and hold each other, only being bothered by Melissa who wraps an ID bracelet around the newborn’s wrists and helps Lydia fed the girls for the first time before she leaves the new parents in peace while she delivers the good news to the pack. Lydia shifts against Stiles’ bare chest, cuddling against his warm skin and sighing as his arm wrapped around her tired body tightens and his hand shifts so it’s resting on top of the one she has on Allison’s back, their fingers interlocking while his other arm is holding Claudia against his chest. The new mother settles into the bed and her husband’s chest as exhaustion takes over and her eyes close, content to drift off knowing her and their daughters are safe wrapped up in Stiles arms.


End file.
